


Frustration (What kind? You will see)

by sunlightschadow



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boners, Confessions, First Kiss, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, That's a thing though, but nothing too graphic, there's some vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightschadow/pseuds/sunlightschadow
Summary: If Newt had to describe Thomas in one word it would be "frustrating". Maybe that's not necessarily a bad thing though.Based on the promptPerson A: "What do you see when you look at me?"Person B: "Well it's usually a mix between I want to fuck you or want to punch you."
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Frustration (What kind? You will see)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiffrntnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiffrntnewt/gifts), [songbvrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbvrd/gifts).



> Technically I should be working on my bigger fic but then mer posted that prompt and my brain went "No I need to write this first" so here we are. I also blame songbvrd for encouraging me (and by blame I mean I'm thanking them ). I have never written anything even remotely smutty before and this isn't even as smutty as I could have made it but I will still go hide in embarassment now. 
> 
> Also this is not beta-read and English isn't my first language and I wrote this when I should have technically been sleeping so please excuse any potential grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Come yell at me about newtmas and tmr over on tumblr if you wanna, I'm newtcallsmetommy over there :D

Under normal circumstances Newt would probably have never befriended someone like Thomas. 

You see, Newt was a _reasonable _person. He thought before he spoke. Taking unnecessary risks wasn't his thing. He would never run blindly into danger. And spontaneity was really not his strong suit as anyone who knew him could tell you.__

__Newt liked a plan. Newt liked safety. Newt liked the calm._ _

__And then._ _

__Well then you had Thomas._ _

__Newt could swear he had never met such a reckless human before. Thomas would come up with the craziest plans at the drop of a hat and then somehow expect everyone to go along with them._ _

__Like that time he convinced them to break into the botanical garden in the middle of the night. Or that time he somehow got into the zebra enclosure at the zoo. Or when he convinced them all that swimming in the lake in winter was a great idea. For someone in university studying architecture of all things he truly didn't seem like someone who planned things well. Scratch that, he didn't seem like someone who planned things at all, seeing as all his plans seemed to pop up out of nowhere and then he just had to go through with them._ _

__

__

__

__

__So in short, Thomas usually did the opposite of what Newt liked to do and it was really fucking annoying. He also asked a lot of questions. All the time. And that certainly didn't help Newt's levels of irritation._ _

__But it was hard to outgo befriending the person your best friend had suddenly claimed as practically their brother two weeks into university because they sat next to each other in their shared courses and “Oh my god Newt he's so cool, you gotta be his friend too, you will get along great!”_ _

__So yeah, here they were, and somehow Thomas was Newt's friend and very well established in their friend group roughly a year into uni._ _

__And well._ _

__Then there was another thing about Thomas._ _

__Namely, the thing being, he was really fucking attractive._ _

__Newt could swear in his twenty years on this earth he had never laid eyes on such a beautiful person. Thomas had wonderfully tousled dark brown hair that begged you to run your fingers through it. And it looked good, always, and the bastard didn't even need to style it. Then there was the moles and freckles that scattered across his body like constellations you just wanted to trace with your fingers. He was also just this tiniest bit smaller then Newt but had shoulders that stretched out any shirt he wore, making you want to hold onto them because they just looked so sturdy. And his eyes, god don't get Newt started on his eyes. Their colour ranged all the way from dark pools of milk chocolate to expensive whiskey depending on how the light hit them._ _

__It didn't make it any better that he constantly went on runs with Minho or to the gym. He had the physique of a fucking greek god. Newt had seen his abs. And also his legs. Newt had also seen his ass in his runner shorts and hot damn._ _

__It would have all been fine. Newt could handle just physical attraction, he would just ignore it (as if that ever worked)._ _

__But no, Thomas, looking away from all his recklessness, also had to be one of the most caring and kindest people he had ever met._ _

__Yes, he got them into trouble occasionally, but usually all his stupid ideas were plans to cheer his friends up somehow whenever he noticed they were sad or stressed. And even if words weren't his strong suit then actions certainly were._ _

__One of them got sick? Thomas would check up on them and bring them food and medicine. Someone was stressed about studying? Thomas would go to the library with them and help them study for a course he wasn't even taking. A friend was sad about a bad grade? Thomas would drag them out to watch a cool new movie in the cinema to get their mind off of it._ _

__To top it off he was also really intelligent, funny and charismatic as hell._ _

__In short, Newt was screwed, royally screwed. Because as annoying as Thomas could be he just had to go and somehow fall in love with the guy._ _

__“Hey guys look! There's a rope here! I can totally swing myself into the water with that!” Thomas yelled, snapping Newt out of his reminiscing. The other boy was currently stood in a tree next to the lake they always went to and excitedly pointing at the rope he had found. And oh no, that was such a Thomas thing to do. Newt could already mentally see the rope snapping before he got anywhere near the water._ _

__“Tommy don't do it!” Newt yelled at the same time as Minho yelled “Hell yeah man that will be epic!”_ _

__The two boys looked at each other and Newt frowned while Minho grinned. “Come on Newt, it will be fine. Thomas knows what he's doing,”Minho said and Newt crossed his arms while huffing out a breath._ _

__“Sorry Newt! I swear I will be safe, no need to worry your pretty head!” Thomas yelled from his perch on the tree, followed by a smirk and wink send into Newt's direction. Oh yeah how had Newt forgotten this in his listing. Thomas had the annoying habit of flirting with him but he interspersed it with just the right amount of calling him “man” or “dude” for it to sound like he was just joking._ _

__In horror mixed with fascination Newt watched Thomas (who was by the way clad just in his swim shorts and Newt was trying very hard not to stare too much and embarrass himself) swing himself down the tree by the rope, which was magically holding somehow, and then let go of it just to fall into the water with a loud splash. For a heart stopping moment nothing happened and then he resurfaced giving a yell of joy and Newt exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding._ _

__Thomas walked out of the water, grinning and dripping water everywhere over the grass and Newt could feel his breath get struck in his throat. Water was running down Thomas body almost in slow motion, as if it was actively trying to highlight every dip and curve of his body. His swim shorts clung to his toned legs and he ran a hand through his hair which was trying to stick to his face in a way that almost made Newt jealous of it._ _

__A multitude of fantasies decided that this was a great moment to run through Newt's head. Thomas pushing him up against the tree he had just jumped from, his hands under Newt's shirt and his mouth on his neck. Being pressed down into his sleeping bag inside the tent they had brought for their spontaneous camping trip, Thomas on top of him and making him forget everything but Thomas name. Newt following the trail of water going down Thomas' body with his lips, ending up on his knees._ _

__Newt shook his head and ran his hand through his hair before he could develop a problem in his sweatpants. Unlike the others, namely Thomas, Minho, Gally and Frypan, he wasn't dressed in his swim clothes yet. He got cold easily okay? And the fact that he was somewhat insecure about his body probably didn't help either._ _

__In all of his thinking about Thomas in downright sinful situations he hadn't realized the other boy reaching him, his grin from earlier having turned into a wicked smirk. Before he even knew what was going on he was suddenly thrown over Thomas shoulder, giving a squeak he would never admit to making._ _

__“Tommy! Let me down!” he yelled, hitting Thomas' back (but not too hard mind you, he didn't want to actually hurt the boy) and flailing his legs. Thomas just laughed at him. “That's what you get for spacing out babe! Would have seen me come otherwise!” The pet name was enough to make Newt freeze. He knew it was just a joke but he couldn't help his face from turning red. Hopefully he could excuse it on hanging upside down. Which gave him a nice close up view of Thomas ass he just realized and okay right now was definitely not a good time to be thinking about Thomas ass._ _

__Before his mind could spiral down the rabbit hole even further they entered the water and suddenly gravity didn't exist. That was until he dunked under the water. Sputtering he came up and face to face with Thomas, who stood in the water and was currently laughing his ass off after having thrown Newt into the lake._ _

__Newt wanted to deck him. He also wanted to shut him up with his own mouth but that was beside the point._ _

__The point was, Newt was seething. He was drenched and his hair kept flopping back into his face and he was pretty certain he had forgotten his change of clothes at home, seeing as this had been another one of Thomas' spontaneous ideas which had left Newt with no time to write a packing list. He was also still also slightly distracted by Thomas chest and shoulders and abs and just Thomas being right there in front of him in all his glory. His mind flashed him another mental image, this time of Thomas under him, Newt pressing into him and peppering his neck with kisses as Thomas dragged his nails down his back. It made for an interesting combination._ _

__Thomas gave him a curious look, tilting his head like a confused puppy. “You know I can usually always read you but I never understand this specific expression you're wearing right now,” he said and tilted his head to the other side. “What do you see when you look at me?” he asked, apparently not able to puzzle out the look on Newt's face._ _

__“Well it's usually a mix between I want to fuck you or I want to punch you,” Newt said, trying to push his hair out of his face again and then freezing. He had not meant to say that._ _

__Slowly he looked up at Thomas expression and what he found was not what he had expected. Thomas was blushing, an almost shy grin spreading over his face and now Newt was just confused._ _

__“Yeah? Well that can be arranged, at least the fucking part,” Thomas said and his shy grin turned into something much much less innocent._ _

__All the blood in Newt's body decided to rush to his cheeks and his lower regions at the same time. He was impressed he didn't faint on the spot. “Oh-oh alright,” Newt got out somehow through his closed off feeling throat._ _

__Thomas seemed to sense his slight distress from the sudden acceptance of Newt's statement and took a step closer into Newt's personal space. “We can start with just kissing. And I would really like to take you on a proper date. The zoo sound good?” Thomas asked, something lustful still pooling in his whiskey eyes along with what Newt could only name as hope._ _

__Ignoring the fear Thomas would break into an animal enclosure again Newt nodded and let a smile graze his face. “Yes, I would like that Tommy.”_ _

__Thomas positively beamed and then suddenly Newt was tugged forward by a strong hand on his waist until he was face to face with Thomas, sharing breath. “Amazing. Can I kiss you now?”_ _

__In lieu of an answer Newt brought his hands up to cup Thomas jaw so he could crash their lips together. Thomas gave a pleased little sound that send a shiver down his spine and tugged him even closer by the waist, his other hand finding it's home in Newt's hair._ _

__Thomas gently used his grip in Newt's hair to tilt his head for a better angle, Newt happily obliging. Teeth carefully nibbled his lower lip and Newt couldn't help the gasp that he let out. When Thomas used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Newt's mouth Newt didn't have any complains. In fact he relished in the feeling of Thomas tongue exploring his mouth, letting his own do the same._ _

__Every point at that they were touching felt like the best type of scorching heat. Thomas fingers were comfortably pressing into his waist and Newt could feel the slightest hint of stubble under his fingertips on Thomas jaw. Their chests were pressing together, making him notice Thomas heartbeat was just as off the rails as his own. His heart was soaring because he was kissing Thomas! And Thomas had asked him out on a date!_ _

__The hand on his waist dipping under his shirt and nails gently scratching across his back made Newt let out another gasp and step impossibly closer to Thomas. In consequence that brought their hips together and he was glad to discover he wasn't the only one effected by their little make out session in the lake. Thomas moaned into his mouth and Newt's knees almost buckled. When he gently tugged at Thomas hair (when had his hand wandered there?) and he got another moan in response he couldn't help but give a little grin before he continued to kiss Thomas._ _

__Apparently set on not being the only one to make noise Thomas suddenly dipped away from Newt's mouth to press kisses down Newt's jaw, continuing on a path down to his neck. His mouth closed over the skin there, sucking enough to create a hickey which made Newt give a moan too, liquid heat pooling in his stomach. Once he was done Thomas traced his tongue over the bruise once again making Newt glad Thomas had a sturdy grip on his waist, holding him up._ _

__A sudden shout cut through his lust clouded brain. “Hey lovebirds! Dinner's ready! Also Gally you owe me twenty bucks!” Frypan yelled._ _

__Both boys snapped their heads up, Newt thinking he probably looked just as much like a deer caught in the headlights as Thomas did right now. They exchanged a look and then looked towards the grass where their friends were. Gally was reluctantly handing Frypan a twenty dollar bill and Minho was laughing his ass off behind them._ _

__Thomas was the first to recover. “You bet on us?!” he yelled and the other three boys looked to them. Newt was pleasantly surprised when he realized that despite everything Thomas hadn't stepped back and was rubbing little circles into his lower back, seemingly subconsciously._ _

__Gally yelled back an answer. “We were getting tired of seeing you two dance around each other! So we spiced it up with a bet! Couldn't have waited a month longer could you have?!”_ _

__Thomas let out a chuckle and Newt couldn't help but do the same. “Seems like we danced around each other for a while huh?” Newt asked, letting his hands rest loosely around Thomas neck, playing with the strands of his hair at the back of his head. Thomas grinned at him. “Seems like it. I'm glad we figured it out now though. I was getting kinda sad about not being able to call you my boyfriend and having to put 'man' and 'dude' in my flirting all the time so you wouldn't catch on.”_ _

__Newt's eyes widened. “So you were flirting with me!” Then something else registered. “And I'm your boyfriend now huh?” he asked, giving a smile. Thomas nodded. “Yes and yes if you want to.” Newt could feel his smile widen and Thomas looked at him a little like one would look at the moon, full of wonder and awe. “I would love that, Tommy.”_ _

__Grinning, Thomas grabbed his hand. “Well then, boyfriend, let's go get some food,” he said and Newt happily followed him back to the shoreline. He was glad his little situation in his pants had went down when he had been shocked by Frypan's yell._ _

__Just before they reached the shoreline Thomas leaned in and whispered into Newt's ear. “And I meant it when I said the fucking can be arranged.” He laughed at Newt's following expression and pressed a kiss to Newt's now burning cheek._ _

__\---_ _

__And if they dragged their tent a good way farther away from the others and both Newt and Thomas had a considerably higher amount of hickeys then the day before when they got up the next day? Well, then what about it? (Huh Minho? What about it? Stop teasing them.) Newt was just glad his slip up had brought him here, wearing his boyfriends clothes and happily leaning into his side as they ate a delicious breakfast with their three best friends._ _


End file.
